The Blackbird And The Snake!
by Sesshy Uchiha
Summary: Thanks to a certain Uchiha, Sesshy (Senabi) Uchiha, has had the same goal of killing that same Uchiha since she was five for the murder of her family. But what happens when a certain snake appears suddenly in her life? Will he change her goal, or help her with it? Orochimaru x Uchiha Oc *Rated T, might change later*
1. Chapter 1

Real Name: Senabi Uchiha

Pronounced: similar to Hinata's sister's name

Nick Name/ preferred name: Sesshy Uchiha

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Place Of Birth: Iwa village

Job(s): Iwa anbu / Rogue Ninja

Height: 5'8"

Weight: Unknown

Body Type: Slim

Skin: Pale

Eye Color: black

Note: Red eye makeup

Special Feature: Sharingan is gold with 3 black spiraling dots.

Hair Style/Color: Long, black, spiky, high pony tail.

Note: her hair looks similar to Madara's brother, Izuna's hair.

Body Type: Thin but strong

Clothes: Anything that is comfortable but prefers clothes that are black and/or green.

Always Has With Her: A giant double sided green scythe, a purple samurai sword that she doesn't get till meeting Orochimaru, and a small pouch of explosive clay.

*if you need a picture, then look for my story on wattpad*

Skills: using scythes, swords, and flaming Jutsu's.

Strength: quick thinking abilities

Weakness: family and those she considers family.

Hobbies: writing and drawing (probably more but as of right now...)

Habits: training and saying "this one" a lot.

Pets: a large black bird named Raven.

Organizations/places eventually involved with: Iwa Anbu, Konoha Anbu, Akatsuki, and the Sound Four.

Motivation: Sasuke killed her parents and sister right in front of her, so her dream since that day became to kill him in the most horrible way possible.

Fear: unknown

Team Members: Sesshy, Jinai Tenzou, and Shiori Kazama *info on them is on wattpad*

 **~Side Note To The Story~**

The story starts after Sasuke finds out Sakura's pregnant with their son. He goes to the village Iwa and drinks some hard liqueur with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Jungo.

 **~Story~**

Sesshy (Senabi) Uchiha is just 5 years old. Her sister Akari Uchiha is 8 and looks like Sesshy, other than her Sharingan is normal in color and power. Their mother's name is Motomi Uchiha, she, however, was not a true born Uchiha. She was married in the clan by her husband, Hizashi Uchiha. He's the current head of the clan in Iwa. The family of four was on their way to eating dinner at a local ramen shop. They sat in a booth near a window in the back of the shop. Motomi ordered their food for them; Senabi, Motomi, and Akari got miso soup, while Hizashi got Shiro soup.

 **~With Sasuke and others~**

Sasuke and Orochimaru had finally arrived at a bar in Iwa, where Kabuto and Jungo were already waiting for them. *ps the bar is in the ramen shop.* "Orochimaru-sama why'd you invite us all out here?" Kabuto asked as it wasn't like him to go to a bar let a lone invite them to one. "Because I wanted to congratulate Sasuke to becoming a father since I'll most-likely never get the chance." The Sanin said as he patted Sasuke on the back. However Sasuke wasn't so thrilled about his to-be first child, he wasn't ready to be a father. "Whatever..." He said with a grumpy face as he grabbed a whole bottle of vodka and began drinking it straight. Everyone just looked at him with wide eyes, this was so not like him. After an hour passed Sasuke was plastered from the non-stop drinking. "I'm going for a walk," Sasuke said with a drunken slur.

 _ **~With Sesshy and her family~**_

Sesshy and her family were playing card games when someone knocked on their front door. "I'll get it! Daddy, it's your turn!" Akari said as she ran for the door. When she opened the door she saw a drunk man with Onex black hair styled like a ducks butt. "Who are you?" she asked the man. When he didn't answer she turned to call for her father. But when she turned to face her family the man took out his katana and stabbed her through her throat. "Who was at the door, dear?" Motomi asked as she looked up at the door with a bright smile. But the smile immediately fell and turned into a high pitched scream. "AKARI! WHO ARE YOU?! WHY-" she screamed as she walked over to her dead daughter's body, however, was interrupted by the same katana silently slicing her head off her shoulders. Hizashi and Sesshy had witnessed their death, but Hizashi was the only one to take a fighting stance and activate his Sharingan... due to Sesshy being both paralyzed in fear and never having ever activated her Sharingan yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Jungo had followed after the drunken Uchiha after they, all except Orochimaru, finished their drinks. When they had finally caught up to him, he'd already killed Akari and Motomi. And was in the process of killing the father with his Chidori. About 5 seconds later, Orochimaru and the rest of them spotted a little girl, who they only noticed because her eyes changed from black orbs to a bright gold with swirling black dots in them. **"W-WHO ARE YOU?! W-WHY D-DID YOU K-KILL THEM?!"** The little girl yelled at Sasuke with tears of blood in her eyes.

Sasuke looked at his hands, his katana, and the dead bodies of the girls family. _'Wha-What the hell just happened?! Why the hell did I do this?!'_ He thought to himself as he continued to look at his own hands as the still fresh blood ran down his arms. **"I-I-I'm sor-"** He began but was stopped not of his own will but by her demand. **"SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHY ANYMORE I JUST WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE OR KILL ME TOO!"** She yelled and as soon as she spoke those words for whatever unknown reason his body moved on its own and out the door he went without even speaking. The young girl didn't see the others that were with him.

When Orochimaru saw her eyes and what she did to Sasuke he smirked as he saw a future opportunity that he'd take when the time was right.

* * *

 ** _~TIME SKIP~_**

Sesshy _(Senabi)_ Uchiha is now 21, she was now captain of the Iwa Anbu. Her and her team mates, Jinai and Shiori had been sent on a mission to find and kill the invading ninja's from the village of grass. As soon as they left the Tsuchikage's office Sesshy got a wicked smile on her face. **"Hehehe! Finally get to kill someone!"** She said excitedly. **"Tsh. That should've been my line, you get your weapon bloody every time we have a mission."** Jinai said while rolling his eyes at her.

Shiori just remained quiet as she didn't want to be involved if she didn't have to be. After they had been arguing for about 30 minutes, she decided to ask a question. **"So when do we go on the mission?" "Anytime from now to an hour from now,"** Sesshy answered. **"What the fuck, Sesshy! I need to go get my things ready!"** Jinai yelled at the Uchiha. **"Me too,"** Shiori added.

 **"Fine meet me near the village gates in an hour."** She told them before they both left. _'Why am I the only one ever ready to leave.'_ She thought to herself as she aimlessly roamed the streets. About an hour later she coincidentally found herself at the village gates on time. A few moments later Shiori and Jinai arrived at the gates. **"Let's get going, I'd like to come back and drink some sake later tonight,"** Jinai grumbled.

 **"I agree."** Sesshy smiled. **"Eww,"** Shiori said with a disgusted look on her face. The Uchiha giggled at her before speaking. **"You don't have to come if you don't want to... but right now you do so let's go!"** and with that, they left. Little did the three Iwa nin's know that they were being watched, er well the Uchiha was, by multiple sets of eyes from the leaf village.

The Leaf Village's Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, heard rumors of a Uchiha girl in Iwa whose eyes turned yellow-ish gold and upon looking into those golden orbs you'll be compelled to listen to her every command.

* * *

 _ **Example: If she tells you to use the weapon in your hands *doesn't matter what weapon it is* and gut yourself with it, you'll be unable to refuse her.**_

* * *

However, the ninja's who had followed the trio had noticed this ability doesn't work on those with a Doujutsu unless they had liquor in their system with in the last 8 hours of battle. After traveling for an hour in the rocky mountains of Iwa, Sesshy and her team finally spotted the three invaders from the village of grass. They stayed hidden for a while to observe or _"study"_ them as Sesshy called it. During their observation, they found out that the girl with curly brown hair and green eyes was skilled in using twin katana's but couldn't use anything that required chakra and her name is Tori from the Okino Clan. They were said to have no chakra signature at all but could master any weapon.

Sesshy thought it to be the most boring thing ever, but Jinai was licking his lips with a blood lust look in his eyes. Then they found out that the guy in the group, who had mossy-green hair and dull gray eyes was skilled in using Wood based Jutsu's and his name was Tadashi Tagawa of the Tagawa clan, was the man in charge more or less. However, Shiori who had met several people of his clan thought that was weird since those of his clan were usually born with only using lava based chakra. Shiori had her eyes on him. Lastly was a girl, who kept her eyes closed and had purple hair held half way up.

Her name is Hana Hiraga she's a poison master but the group watching the three invaders thought she was pretty useless as she seemed to be blind in their opinions. Jinai soundlessly jumped out of hiding and made himself known to the trio they had been _"studying"_ for the last 3 hours. As he did so, Hana alerted her team of his presence and took a fighting stance. Soon after, Tori and Tadashi took a fighting stance in front of her and glared at the uninvited guest. **"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"** Tori demanded.

None of them noticing a Neko girl coming near them until the Uchiha follows suit. **"That should be my line... I mean after all you are the invaders, are you not?"** Sesshy taunted her with a smirk.


End file.
